1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting whether a magnetic element is mounted at a correct position on a retaining member.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic elements are commonly used, for example, in voice coil motors. Voice coil motors are widely used as lens actuators in camera modules. Magnetic field generators are key components of voice coil motors. A typical magnetic field generator includes a retaining frame, and at least four magnetic elements mounted at four sides of the retaining frame.
High precision in mounting the magnetic elements at proper positions on the retaining frame is required. For example, if one of the magnetic elements is not mounted correctly, the magnetic field generated by the magnetic elements may not be precise enough to properly drive the lens module to move along a central axis thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a method for detecting a position of a magnetic element which can overcome the above shortcomings.